James Copper
''(Status: 'Deceased) Personality Maj. Copper is a kind, fun loving earth pony that always looks after his friends. He can be also shy to others around him. Even though he can go off at his friends, he forgives them afterwards and still go on about with them. Copper likes to spend his time in the library in Ponyville, reading books about the history of Equestria or adventure books. He also likes to drink his favorite type of drink that Skysound makes for him: green tea. After the war was over, Copper has become more aggressive to others and has started being shell shocked. After weeks of having shell shock, he finally overcomes it and is now living a peaceful life, but he still has nightmares of the war. =History= ---- Origins Maj. Copper was born in Ponyville. He was born to two earth ponies but never knew them. His mom died from giving birth to him and his dad died from a construction accident. When James was at a young age, he developed his shocking cutie mark in a shape of a skull and crossed bones below it. The cutie mark represents death, which means that Copper is a killing machine. When he became a grown stallion, he was enlisted into the Equestrian Marine Corp (EMC) during the Griffon War. Copper went from being a private to a captain during his five years in the war. After the war was over, Copper started to experience shell shocked; being traumatized of war. He starts to have visions when something reminds him about the war. First friends Copper never had any friends in Ponyville when he was little. All of the other ponies pick on him and call him names like 'Bookworm'. When he was enlisted in the Marines, he met two pegasi mares that were sisters in his squad: Starslash and Night Shade. Night Shade was a captain and was the commanding officer of the squad. Starslash was only a corporal when he met her. Night Shade can be a little bossy with him, but only because he wants him to try harder. When the war was over, Night Shade was somehow turned into a mare by an alicorn. Starslash was Copper's best friend during the Griffon war. The two work well together while they are on missions. After the war was won by the EMC, Starslash and Night Shade introduced him to their third sister: Skysound. Skysound was also a pegasus and the two were befriended quickly. '''Recent adventures 'The Psychopath' When Copper started to have feeling for Skysound, he asked the pegasus for a picnic in the fields outside of Ponyville. While they were having a picnic together, an assassin shot Copper in the back. After killing the unknown assassin, Skysound then sent him to the ER quickly. Shortly after Copper's recovery, he finds the assassin alive and well. The assassin was then identified as one of his squadmates. After killing the assassin, Copper finds his notebook and found out that the pony was working with a psychopath that was in the war named Col. Calamity. The colonel sent two other assassins to two different locations: Manehattan and Canterlot. Copper sent Starslash to find and kill the assassin in Manehattan, while he heads to Canterlot to kill the other assassin. Before Copper left, the brown, earth pony told Starslash that he if he finds out where Col. Calamity was at, he was going straight to the colonel, instead of returning home. He also told her that he might get killed, so he told her to tell Skysound that he was in love with her. The assassin then tells Copper that Col. Calamity was hold up at the Drinking Water Saloon in Appleloosa. Copper was then called by Starslash, saying that she took care of the assassin in Manehattan. He then informed Starslash about what he heard from the assassin. Starslash wanted to join Copper in the assault, but told her that it was too dangerous. Once he arrived in Appleloosa, Copper was knocked out by one of the colonel's bodyguards while he was getting into disguise. Copper then met Col. Calamity face-to-face in a room in the Drinking Water Saloon. Before he was about to meet his death, Starslash then shot the colonel in the back in the head and was saved. On their arrival back home, Copper and Starslash headed to Skysound's house after they got off the train. When they arrived at the gray pegasus' house, Night was furious at Copper after she heard that he was in love with his sister. While Copper was gone, Night Shade met a stallion that he knew in the war named Gen. Valkyrie and also adopted a child named Campfire. After being kicked out by Night Shade, Copper decided to head home alone. When he got home, he remembers something on Starslash's right forehoof. The brown stallion realized that it was a poison dart that can kill anypony within a day. Copper then ran to Skysound's house, where Starslash said she stay for an hour or two. Once Copper got to her house, the two sisters weren't home. He figured they already left to the hospital, so he left and went there. Once he got there, he was too late. Luckily, Copper had some sort of needle that can bring anypony or creature back to life. He ran back to his house to get the vaccine and came back to the hospital. Skysound doesn't know that Copper brought him back to life, since she wasn't looking and was praying. The three sisters were still together. 'The Psychopath Part II' While visiting Night Shade's son, Campfire at the hospital, Copper noticed a familiar pony outside of the hospital. When Copper went downstairs to confront the pony, the pony then shot Copper in the chest. After he got shot, he recognized that the pony was Col. Calamity. Copper and Starslash killed a double in Appleloosa. Starslash saw Copper on the ground, motionless. She then sent him back to the hospital and recovered over night. The next day, he was found himself in a room with Starslash. Copper told Starslash to get Skysound for him to tell her what's going to happen to him. Copper told Skysound that he's heading to Manehattan to confront the colonel. After convincing her love to go black op, he called a friend named Merc to help him. Once they reach Manehattan they armed themselves and head to Col. Calamity's location. After fighting his bodyguards and getting hit from an explosion, Copper saw Col. Calamity head to the chopper on the top floor. As the colonel got on the chopper, Copper jumped and high jacked the chopper. While he was taking out the pilots, the controls got destroyed and the chopper started going haywire. The helicopter eventually crashed onto the helipad and the captain and the colonel were face-to-face for real. The two were limping towards a pistol between them and Col. Calamity grabbed it first. As the colonel gets ready to fire the gun at Copper, Starslash ran up to Calamity from the left and shot three rounds at him, hitting him only once. Calamity was only grazed and fired the pistol at Merc four times, killing Copper's friend. Copper was in rage and pounced on Calamity. He punched him in the face several times until Calamity was too weak to move. The captain then wrapped the helicopter cord around his neck and dragged him to the edge of the roof. He ended his life by kicking him off the building and was hung. After using transport to Ponyville, Starslash noticed something suspicious going on back home. When Copper got off the chopper, he was greeted by Gen. Valkyrie and Cpl. Starslash. The general promoted Capt. Copper to Maj. Copper and Cpl. Starslash to Sgt. Starslash. The major then headed to Skysound's house and was greeted with a hug and a kiss. While the two were inside having a cup of tea, Starslash saw the suspicious ponies head to Skysound's house, with guns in hand. Starslash and the General prevented the killers from killing Copper and Skysound. After the shootout was over, Gen. Valkyrie walked up to Copper and asked for his assistance for a spec op. Copper had enough with this. He then told the General that he won't be joining him and abandoned the EMC. Copper done this to be with his marefriend, Sky instead of saving lives and killing other ponies. Copper was then at peace with Skysound in Ponyville. 'The Psychopath Part III' Later on in Ponyville, Darkmind, a friend of Skysound, gets a message from Calamity, which Copper finds out while eavesdropping on him at the hospital. Copper tries to go alone for this, but Valkyrie and Starslash also heard about the news and wanted to help Copper with the situation. After many persuations, Copper then decided to let the two ponies come with him to Fillydelphia, where Darkmind said Calamity would be at. Once they arrived, the colonel was guarded by heavily armed ponies outside of his 'hideout'. After the trio took out the guards, Calamity was revealed for the final time in his room. Calamity was then put to rest by Copper for good and even dna tested a tissue sample from him. As Copper, Valkyrie, and Starslash walked out of the hideout, Copper was then shot in the heart and died. After a minute of silence, Copper was awaken from death. He then figures out that he couldn't die. Calamity was dead and Copper is immortal, this made the former Marine satisfied. 'Like Father like Son' After Darkmind was shot by an unknown pony and was sent to the hospital, Copper finds out who the unknown pony was around Ponyville. Copper then finds out he was at Canterlot from one of the locals. As Copper heads to Canterlot, he was knocked out on the train and wakes up in an unknown location. The pony who shot Copper's friend revealed himself as Operator, Calamity's son. He then tells Copper that he was going to finish what his father started before he died. Darkmind then saves Copper from being held captive and capturing Operator. Copper then killed Operator for what he has done, hoping that Calamity's goal was put to an end. 'Guardian Angel' After breaking up with his marefriend Skysound when he heard about Feli and her. Copper then ran away from town and went to Appleloosa. His old friend, Braeburn, who met him during the Griffon War, helped Copper find a house. After drinking in depression, Braeburn took him back to his new house, where he can rest in privacy. Later on in the day, a mysterious pony came up to his door and wanted to ask Copper some questions. When he refused, he was knocked out when he walked back inside. When he woke up, the mysterious pony that knocked him out said that he was looking for somepony that freed two slaves named Starslash and Campfire. The pony said that he knows the pony and wanted who he/she was and her location. Copper refused to tell the pony, but that didn't stop him. The pony went into his mind and find out that Feli and Skysound got Starslash and Campfire out of slave labor in Saddle Arabia, where Starslash and Campfire was being held at. Even thought he knows Copper is immortal, the pony then shot Copper in the face so he can slow him down. Moments later, Copper woke up from the dead once again and remembers what happened before he got shot. The pony ran to the train station to take the train that's heading to Ponyville, where the pony was heading to. As he was heading to the station, a pony in black told him to stop. The pony then grabbed his hoof and teleported him to Ponyville. Copper ran to Skysound's house to stop the pony from killing his former marefriend. Luckily, he stopped the pony and killed him. Even though Copper is mad a Skysound, he still protects her from danger. =Relationships and Friendships= ---- Family *Copper's dad: (Deceased) Was killed from a construction accident. *Copper's mom: (Deceased) Died from giving birth to him. Partners/Interests *Skysound: His ex marefriend. Broke up after hearing about Feli and her. Friends *Skysound: Met after returning from the Griffon War and fell in love with her. After hearing about what Sky did, he broke up with her. *Starslash: Copper's best friend during the war and still are. *Night Shade: Copper's friend and leader of his squad during the Griffon War. She and Copper made up and gone with Valkyrie. *Darkmind: Met while Copper and Skysound were on their second picnic together. *Gen. Valkyrie: A general that held the line against the griffons on F-Day. Also he is Night Shade's coltfriend. *Campfire: A young colt that has PTSD. He is also the son of Night Shade. *Chrysalis: A young changling that was adopted by Skysound. She has a effect that makes her into a monster, making her not remember anything or anypony. *Felidae: Still concerned about her after forgiving her and Sky for having sex. Enemies *Col. Calamity: (Deceased) A psychopath who's goal was to kill all of the commanding officers that were in the war. He believed that all commanding officers that were in a terrible war begin to go crazy. His real self was killed by Copper in Fillydelphia after Copper killed two of his doubles. *Operator: (Deceased) Also known as Calamity's son. Operator tried to finish his father's goal by trying to kill Starslash. He was killed in an unknown location by Copper. =Quotes= ---- *''"Never follow those who only speaks right. Only follow those who does what's right."'' *''"Many good ponies die young. But some of them are granted a second chance for doing what's right for their friends."'' *''"When choosing your own faith or destiny, always remember its outcomes."'' *''My name is Copper. James Copper.'' P.S. I'm not sure if these quotes were taken. Category:Earth Pony Category:Pony Category:Old RP Universe